


Вся правда про ночных овец

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hypnosis, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке в кинк-феста: Достэнфорд. Уезжая на очередную охоту, Джон решает проследить как Дин заботится о брате. Он находит заклинание, с помощью которого сможет читать мысли старшего сына (не постоянно, а когда захочет). Дин узнает про его замысел и теперь им с Сэмми нужно что-то придумать, чтобы Джон не мешал им развлекаться по ночам. Сэм находит статью о гипнозе и они решают попробовать ввести сознание Дина в заторможенное состояние, чтобы отец не услышал, о чем думает и говорит старший во время секса с братом. Правда по ходу выясняется, что во время секса Сэму приходится делать всё самому (удовольствие получают оба).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся правда про ночных овец

\- Каждый раз когда я буду прикосаться к тебе здесь, перед тобой будет прыгать овца... Беленькая, с витыми рожками... - Сэм почти ржал произнося каждый вечер эту фразу. Но сбиваться с ритма было нельзя, хохот приходилось давить в себе. Дину хорошо, выбыл из списка бодрствующих при первом взмахе маятника, а Сэм мучался. От хохота, от ставшего уже мучительным стояка. Отца он любил, но видит Бог и все его ангелы, как иногда хотелось...

\- Я досчитаю от десяти до одного и ты проснешься, но будешь видеть перед собой темный номер, спящего на соседней кровати меня и овец, прыгающих по полю, когда я буду касаться тебя вот здесь... - Сэм шевельнул пальцем лаская его простату, дыхание Дина сорвалось, - Десять, тебе хорошо и легко, девять, все тело расслаблено, восемь, каждая твоя клеточка наливается удовольствием, семь, твоя кожа очень чувствительна, шесть, каждое прикосновение ты ощушаешь как первое, пять, руки и ноги расслаблены, четыре, тебе тепло и легко, три, у тебя в паху все наливается жаром, два, тебе очень хочется секса, один, сейчас ты откроешь глаза и будешь видеть темный номер, меня, спящего на соседней кровати, а когда я буду прикосаться к тебе вот здесь, перед тобой будет прыгать овца по зеленому полю...

Тело Дина выгнулось на кровати.

\- Сэээээм... Бля, тебя можно вместо виагры принимать, давай уже не тормози...

Сэм и не тормозил.

***

Джон задолбался пересчитывать овец прыгающих перед Дином. Он в жизни не знал что у старшего такие проблемы со сном. Рогатые твари, которых нельзя было посолить и сжечь уже осточертели. Он решил что сегодняшняя ночь под заклятьем была последней. А Дину будет прикупить снотворного, чтоб не маялся.


End file.
